Richard Kind
Richard Kind is an American actor. Biography Born in Trenton, New Jersey, he made his screen debut in the television movie Two Fathers' Justice and appeared in a large number of television shows, having recurring roles in Scrubs and Curb Your Enthusiasm '' as well as larger roles in ''Mad About You and Spin City. He also appeared in such films as The Producers, A Serious Man and Argo. In addition, Kind frequently worked as a voice actor, appearing in the Dreamworks series' A Bug's Life, Cars and Toy Story, (as well as standalone production Inside Out, in which he played Bing Bong) the film The Wild and television series Penguins of Madagascar. Singing Kind appeared in a large number of stage musicals, originating the role of Addison Mizner in Bounce and playing a number of leads including Pseudolus in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum and Max Bialystock in The Producers. He also played a variety of character roles from the villainous Dr. Abner Sedgwick in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! to Mr. Applegate in the Faustian Damn Yankees. Film Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Friends to the End (contains solo lines) Stage Funny Girl (2002) Bounce (2003)(originated the role) *Bounce (duet) *Opportunity (contains solo lines) *Gold! (contains solo lines) *Next to You (contains solo lines) *Addison's Trip (contains solo lines) *Bounce (Reprise)(solo) *The Game (contains solo lines) *You (contains solo lines) *Addison's City (contains solo lines) *Last Fight (duet) *Bounce (Finale)(duet) The Drowsy Chaperone (2004) *Toledo Surprise (contains solo lines) Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2006) *Give Them What They Want (contains solo lines) *Chimp in a Suit (solo) *Like Zis/Like Zat (duet) *The Reckoning (contains solo lines) *Finale It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman (2007) *Revenge (solo) *Revenge (reprise)(solo) *You've Got What I Need (duet) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (2008) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Free (duet) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *Lovely (reprise)(duet) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Candide (2008) Dr. Pangloss *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Lisbon Fair/The Prediction/Dear Boy/The Inquisition: Auto-da-Fé (contains solo lines) *What's the Use? (contains solo lines) Governor of Buenos Aires *My Love (contains solo lines) *Finale: Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) *Bon Voyage (contains solo lines) Damn Yankees (2008) *Those Were the Good Old Days (solo) Enter Laughing (2011) *You (contains solo lines) The Producers (2012) *The King of Broadway (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It (duet) *We Can Do It (reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer (reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop Clop *Keep It Gay *Along Came Bialy (contains solo lines) *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *Betrayed (solo) *'Til Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (duet) *Goodbye! Baby (2014) *The Plaza Song (duet) *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *Easier to Love (solo) *And What If We Had Loved Like That? (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Story Goes On (Reprise) Merman's Apprentice (2015) *Opening/Living Out Loud (contains solo lines) *A Broadway Star (contains solo lines) *Merrick's Dilemma (contains solo lines) *Better Than Life (contains solo lines) *Meet the Kid (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (2016) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale Kiss Me, Kate (2016) *Brush Up Your Shakespeare (duet) Gallery kindtom.jpg|'Tom' in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. kindfeldzieg.jpg|'Feldzieg' in The Drowsy Chaperone. kindcandide.jpg|Candide. kindapplegate.jpg|'Lola' and Mr. Applegate in Damn Yankees. enterlaughing2011.jpg|'Harrison Marlowe' in Enter Laughing. kindmax.jpg|'Max Bialystock' in The Producers. kindnathan.jpg|'Nathan Detroit' in Guys and Dolls. Kind, Richard